Will Go On
by Suzuhara yamami
Summary: Kapal pesiar megah, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menyadari pesona kemewahan, inilah awal cinta darai sepasang sejoli yang berbeda status kehidupan….    Inspired by Kapal Pesiar Costa Concordia Francesco Schettino dan TITANIC


Hajimimashite minna-san salam kenal saya author baru di fandom ini dan baru pertama kali menginjakkan kaki dalam pembuatan fanfic,,,

Inspired by _Kapal Pesiar_ Costa Concordia Francesco Schettino yg kapal pesiar ini karam menabrak karang,ingat saya juga bukan mau mirip-miripin cerita ama TITANIC saya hanya mengambil ide dari sono… maklumi saja jika ada kesamaan di sana sini ya _**readers….**_

_**Hahaha dengan persembahan penuh cinta**_

_**Saya persembahkan**_

**WILL GO ON…**

**Author: Suzuhara Yamami**

**Desclaimer: Bang Tite…yang baik bleach buat saya dung..*ditendang bang tite ampe eke luar angkasa***

**Sum: Kapal pesiar megah, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menyadari pesona kemewahan, inilah awal cinta darai sepasang sejoli yang berbeda status kehidupan…. **

**Genre: romance & tragedy**

**Warning: angst,OOC,TYPO(s), hurt/comfort,abal,aje,ide pasaran,alur kecepatan dan laen laen.**

**Chara: IchiXrukI**

**Dozo….**

**Title: Will Go On...  
><strong>

Tuuuuuuut….tuuuuuuuuttt

Asap sebuah kapal pesiar mewah yang bernama _**mutiara**__**senja daratan surga**__ (dari bahasa yunani) _ telah mengepul kan asap putihnya ke udara dengan tebalnya itu keluar dari cerobongnya. Penumpang yang rata-rata seorang yang memiliki tahta tinggi itu menaiki kapal tersebut pakaian mewah bertopi,dan bertuxedo, dan bergaun indah dan terkesan mahal. Di tepian dermaga karakura TownCity.

"Hoooiii Ichigo jangan melamun cepat sambut para tamunya, lalu kembali ketempatmu.."seru seseorang yang berperawakan kecil berambut putih namun tegas itu.

"Hai…toushiro, aku hanya duduk sebentar." Yah itulah ichigo. Ichigo kurosaki.

"Yo…ichigo, aku, ishida,dan chad udah nunngu kau dari tadi" orang yang berambut merah dan bergaya nanas itu menepuk bahu kanan ichigo dan dibelakangnya telah ada 2 sosok yang dimaksud.

"Ahh baik baik… loh? Kalian kut ternyata."kata Ichigo

"Yo ichigo kami tadi juga berbikir tidak ikut pelayaran hari ini hanya tadi kenpanchi-taichou mengalihkan tugasku kepesiar ini."kata sosok yang berkacamata itulah ishida.

"Yo ichigo sudah lama kita tidak dalam satu pelayaran lagi"seru seorang yang berwajah asing, berkulit gelap dab berpostur tingi besar itulah chad.

"Yo Chad,yo Ishida aku senang dalam pelayaran ini bias satu tim dengan kalian hahaha.."ia tertawa kecil.

Ayo kita mulai pelayaran menuju Las Noches ini….seru renji dengan semangat.

SY©

Mereka pun mempersilahkan tamu-tamu masuk, hingga ichigo melihat sesosok wanita mungil mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna ungu muda dengan topi berwarna jerami dengan pita pastel diatasnya. Dimata ichigo wanita itu sangat menyilaukan dan sangat cantik bagai peri. Ia sedang kesusahan membawa koper sedangnya.

"Ah nona bias saya membantu anda?"kata ichigo karena ichigo memang orang yang baik hati pada siapa saja .

"Hmmm….kau bukan pelayan seragammu berbeda dengan seragam mereka?wanita mungil itu menunjuk kea rah para pelayan kapal ini myang berpaikaian tailcoat cokelat tua,nberdasi kuu-kupu dengan kemeja putih bergaris biru.

"Anda benar saya seorang awak kapal ini, salahkah saya bermaksud menolong anda nona?"senyum ichigo tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ti..tidak salah."wanita itu tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah sambil menyerahkan kopernya "ini"katanya.

"Terima kasih."ichigo menerima tas itu"jadi dimanakah ruangan anda nona dan apakah nona naik naik kesini sendirian?" kata ichigo sopan

"Aku dilantai 6 ruang 124 aku kesini…"diam wanita itu terdiam lama dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak perlu dijawab saya hanya penasaran sebab biasanya penumpang pergi beramai hahaha" ichigo tertawa kecil mencairkan suasana.

"Bu..bukan maksudku aku bersama tou-samaku"kata gadis itu panic.

"Oh begitu ayo kita ke ruang nona."kata ichigo

skip

"Ini dia…kita sudah sampai,perlu saya menaruh ini di dalam nona?"kata ichigo lembut.

"Ah terimakasih sampai sini saja terima kasih…"omongan wanita itu terputus,"siapa namamu?"katanya

"Saya ichigo…ichigo kurosaki nona senang bertemu anda."serunya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku rukia,panggil saja rukia tak usah nona aku asing mendengarnya"ia mengulur tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"…."ichigo terkejut.

"Ada apa ichigo?"rukia bingung

"Tidak…"ichigo menjabat tangan migil itu mereka pun bersalaman.

Ichigo pamit dan rukia masuk ke ruangnya, di tengah perjalananya ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria. sontak ichigo membungkuk dan member salam sedangkan pria itu tak menggubris senyum pun tidak tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut pria itu. Ichigo pun bermaklum kadang memang ada tamu yang seperti itu,lalu terlintas tadi gadis yang bernama rukia ichigo berpikir dia sepertinya baik,ramah dan sangat cantik. Ichigo berpikir pasti orang tuanya pasti sangat baik.

Seorang pria masuk ke ruang rukia langsung ia mengetok pintunya rukia membuka pintu dan ,

"Okaerin tou-sama" senyum merekah rukia pada orang yang baru di sebutnya tadi.

"Tadaima" yah pria itu pria yang tadi di temui ichigo Byakuya Kuchiki seorang bangsawan kayaraya dari soul society.

SY©

Pelayaran dihari pertama kapal kapal baru meninggalkan daratan karakura malam ini akan menjadi awal mula perjalanan menuju daratan mewah Las Noches. Selagi para waiter dan waitres menghidangkan makan malam dan para koki memasak makanan berkualitas wahid untuk kepuasan para tamu yaitu penunpang kapal pesiar ini. Para tamu sibuk memesan makanan dan duduk menikmati para orchestra menghidangkan lantunan music mereka. Dentingan garpu, pisau dan sendok perak beradu dengan santapan menghiasai music yang terlantun malam ini. Tak lupa para awak bekerja keras guna kelancaran pelayaran sang navigator mengontrol arah dan sang kapten memberintruksi kepada para awaknya.

"Hoi Ichigo kenapa melamun dari tadi sampai kau senyum tidak jelas seperti itu ha?"kata temannya yang berambut nanas berwarna merah.

"Tidak Renji aku hanya ingat tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan seorang nona cantik dan ramah,dan…"renji memotong omongannya.

"Oke…oke aku tau dan kau sepertinya sudah dibuatnya gila hingga kau senyum senyum tidak jelas dari tadi."katanya.

"Kau Renji tidak seperti itu aku hanya terkejut bahwa ada seorang nona terlebihlagi mungkin ia seorang bangsawan karena kulihat penampilannya menunjukkan ia seperti itu.

"Hai kawan aku jelaskan lagi kepadamu kau boleh menyukainya tapi ingatlah bahwa kita hanya seorang yang bekerja dikapal ini kau bolehh saja berteman dengannya namun untuk kau jadikan ia kekasihmu kau harus berpikir dua kali,kau paham maksudku kan?"katanya menerangkan

"Baik aku paham"dengus ichigo.

"Hoooiii kalian berdua yang disana angkut peti kayu ke lantai bawah"teriak seorang yang memakai kacamata ialah Ishida Uryuu.

" Yosha…ayo kita bekerja"renji berdiri dan mulai melangkah menuju barang yang dituju. Dan Ichigo pun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk lalu memandang langit berbintang dan bergumam kecil

" Iya…mungkin aku sudah dibuatnya gila, semoga kita bertemu lagi Rukia."

Sudah 7 hari berlalu semenjak pertemuannya pertama dengan Rukia, ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya Ichigo juga terlalu sibuk untuk mencarinya gara sang kapten mini yang selalu menyruhya untuk ini dan itu karena pekerjaan inilah ia hanya bisa tidur 3 jam perharinya namun ia telah terbiasa akan hal ini. Namun hari ini sepertinya akan menjjadi har keberuntungannya. Ichigo sedang merapihkan dasi khas awak kapalnya kali ini ia tidak sengaja melihat seseorang sedang kesulitan mengambil topinya, topi itu tersangkut di pengungkit sekoci. Ichigo pun meraih topi itu dan memberinya kepada nona itu.

"Ini"katanya

"Terima kasih" nona ini pun mendongankan mwajahnya ke atas dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Hai" kata Ichigo

"Ichigo sedang apa kau disini?" jawabnya girang.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, apa kabar nona?" tanyanya

"Hei aku sudah bilang jangan memanggilku nona panggil aku dengan namaku, jangan bilang kau lupa ya?"katanya sedikit ketus.

"Jangan marah begitu Rukia. Mana lupa aku melupakan namamu yang indah apalagi dirimu yang cantik bukan?"jawabnya seraya tersenyum dan mengecup punggung tangan mungil Rukia dengan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

"Apa barusan…"rukia sedikit memerah karena ucapan serta tindakan Ichigo kali ini dan menatap mata sang pria beririskan bagai amber ini.

"Ah~….." kata Ichigo tersadarkan….

TSUZUKU

Gimana? Maaf kalo belum sesuai ini sebenarnya karya yang baru saya buat(so masih anget-anget gitu) dan baru pertama kalinya untuk di terbitin di famfiction ini. Jadi mohon bimbingan dari para Senior disini terutama di fandom ini. Sebagai penyokong agar cerita ini bisa saya lanjutin mohon di beri saran ama kritik *tapi jangan terlalu pedas yo:D* DENGAN CARA **meripiu cerita ini….**

oh ya no FLAME ya…

SY©

jaa~


End file.
